No Starbucks in Gallifrey
by DWBean
Summary: What happens when you give a Time Lord coffee Doctor/Donna xx


"C'mon, Donna, please?" The Doctor pleaded, with his puppy eyes

"Spaceman, NO! You are NOT taking me to a planet where it is illegal to wear clothes, so you can find something in the market that you liked before. What were you even doing there before?" Donna asked, lying on a Sun bed by the TARDIS pool. The Doctor was sitting on the one next to it.

"Well..." The Doctor started, pulling on his earlobe sheepishly, and beginning to blush

"Spaceman! You're disgusting!" Donna laughed, while whacking him on the head with her pillow

"Oi!" The Doctor said, hitting her back

"OI!" Donna yelled back and hit him again

"You asked for it!" The Doctor said, scooping her up in his arms

"HANDS! What are you doing? I'm too heavy! Doctor! NO!" Donna screamed, as The Doctor walked to the edge of the pool.

"1,2,3..." The Doctor counted

"NO!" Donna screamed, as he threw her in. She landed with a splash, and the Doctor doubled over laughing. Slowly a ginger mess of hair emerged from the water.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!" Donna screamed, and swam to the edge. The Doctor yelped, and she grabbed his ankle.

"No, no I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The Doctor laughed as she grabbed his waist. Donna was in her swimming costume, while the Doctor was in his normal pinstripe suit. She grabbed hold of him properly, and jumped in, pulling him in with her. She laughed as he looked at her in mock annoyance.

"My suit!" The Doctor whined, while Donna laughed

"That's what you get for pushing me in!" Donna said, and poked his shoulder

"Fine, fine. I learned my lesson," The Doctor said, grinning

"Yes you did. Repeat after me, 'I will not throw Donna in the pool,"

He splashed her

"OI!" She laughed, and splashed him. They went into a full water fight, and then when they both were tired, they stopped. Donna floated lazily while the Doctor tried, but because of his wet suit, wasn't succeeding.

"Take it off," Donna mumbled incoherently

"What?" The Doctor asked back, just as lazily

"Suit. Off," Donna said, pulling on his tie and beginning to undo it

"Oh..." The Doctor said, took his jacket, converses, socks and shirt off.

"I'll leave my trousers on," the Doctor said, prodding her head

"I should hope so!" Donna laughed, and then continued to float. They decided to get out after 30 minutes of lazing and chatting

"I'm bloody freezing!" Donna shivered and rubbed her arms in a failed attempt to warm herself up.

"She decided to open the door to the ice room..." The Doctor mused, in the way that Donna didn't know if he was talking to her or himself. He pulled his glasses out of his sodden jacket and looked at the circuit on the wall.

"Doctor, can something not be wrong, just this once?" Donna asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, I mean, yes. Of course," the Doctor said, returning his glasses to their rightful place. He didn't actually need them, but he would never tell Donna that.

"Cup of tea?" Donna asked

"Yeah..." The Doctor smiled and followed her to the kitchen. Donna rummaged through the cupboards but to no avail found any tea.

"No tea. Coffee OK?" Donna yelled through the wall while the Doctor was in the next room getting another suit.

"What?" The Doctor yelled back

"Take that as a yes..." Donna mumbled to herself and made him a mug of coffee. He came in wearing a blue suit and plopped down on the chair. She put the mug down and then sat down across from him. He took couple of gulps and then put the mug down on the table.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked, looking at his shocked expression.

"This isn't tea," the Doctor stated

"Err...no...it's coffee," Donna said, feeling a little bit guilty about not really asking him about it. For all she knew, time lords cold be fatally allergic to coffee beans. But then again, he's not an idiot. He wouldn't have it in his cupboard. There were bananas everywhere but not a single pear.

"Coffee has a certain...effect on me..." the Doctor said

"What kind of effect...?" Donna asked, getting curious

"I go a little bit hyper," The Doctor said, clearing his throat.

"How can you possibly be more hyper?!"

"Just cause. Donna! Donna! Brilliant name, Donna! Has anyone ever told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are? C'mon Donna! We've got civilisations to save, people to meet! C'mon! The sky's our limit! Well no, not really not if you've got a TARDIS. But anyway...What?" The Doctor asked

Donna was still taken aback by the comment about her being beautiful, as he had travelled with many beautiful girls and she was definitely not on that list. She shook her head, convincing herself he never actually said that, and then smiled at him

"Well isn't this just wizard," Donna said, sarcastically but smiling at the same time.

"Yup, Donna! I still like that name... Donnnaaaaaa!" The Doctor started to sing, and Donna put her hand over her mouth, crying with laughter

"Donnaaaaa oh, Donnaaaaaaaa, beautiful, lovely Donnnaaaaaaa. Tralalalalalalaaaaaaa Donnaaaaa and the Doctorrrrrrrr travelling in the..." The Doctor sang, forgetting the name of his ship

"TARDISSSSSSSS" Donna sang, helping him out standing up. He grabbed her hand and began to dance with her.

"TARDISSSSSSSSSSS. Meeting people and monsterrrrrrrrrrrrrs sharing a secret kissssssssssss," The doctor finished, and puckered his lips and made a kissing noise which made Donna laugh harder

"Why kissing, spaceman?" Donna asked, wiping a tear of laughter away

"Why not? And it rhymes with TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing her hand and kissing it

She laughed and then ruffled his hair affectionately. He jumped slightly when she put her hand in his hair, so she looked at him. He looked back at her and she ran her fingers through his still damp but soft hair and then pulled them out and put her hand back down by her side, still keeping their eyes locked. She stopped breathing, realising how close they were standing. He was still holding her other hand, and he properly put his fingers through them and gave it a gentle squeeze. She broke their gaze to look at her hand and smiled back. She brought her free hand to his cheek and grazed it slightly

"Silly spaceman," she whispered, brushing his hair from behind his ears and organising his mop of now tangled brown hair. He relaxed into her touch while she did it, and then brought her hand back down again, pleased at her work.

"Done," she whispered again, smiling again. It was her smile that made him grab her and kiss her passionately. She was shocked at first, and then relaxed into the kiss, and placing her hands around his neck. He rested his hands on her back, grazing it. They pulled apart, and then he laughed, and she joined in.

"You know what they say, first time for everything!" He said, winking cheekily and grabbed her hand, running out of the room

"Oh you silly idiot!" Donna laughed, enjoying his touch. He ran with her to a door she'd never seen before, and he pushed it open. Inside, or rather, outside was a garden.

"When did you have a garden?"Donna asked, truly astounded

"Always did!" The Doctor bounced, and lead her through some bushes where there was a rock pool with a waterfall that tumbled into the rock pool

"It's beautiful!" She said, holding his hand tighter

"So are you," the Doctor said, which made her turn her head again. She tried to believe him, but she couldn't. How was she beautiful compared to Rose, by the photo's the doctor had showed her one night, or Martha?

"I'm not," she whispered, sadly

"Yes you are, Donna Noble. You are the most beautiful woman in the entire universe, and you're funny, caring and that's why I love you," The words tumbled out of his mouth before he had the chance to hold them back. Donna felt tears prick her eyes, but she held them back.

"Is that you speaking, or is it the coffee beans?" Donna asked

"Donna, the effect of coffee wears off after about a minute," The Doctor said, trying to figure out her reaction

Donna gasped as she realised that he must have been, well, sober when they kissed. Tears were falling down her face, and she couldn't stop them.

"Hey, Donna, what's wrong?" The Doctor asked, worried now. He knew he was either destined for a slap or a kiss, but this wasn't what he expected at all.

"Nothing," she said, and smiled. She brought her forehead up to his and rested it, and their lips were within kissing distance.

"I love you too, spaceman," she whispered happily, as another tear fell out of her eye. She pressed her lips against his as they shared a kiss to begin all kisses. But it wasn't anything like the kiss to end all kisses, that night he had to steal her memories.


End file.
